Labios Rotos'
by fanny.swine
Summary: Bella, una joven cual su unico interes es el dinero, la ambicion, conoce a un joven muy apusto y rico llamado Edward Cullen, el esta profundamente enamorado de ella, pero ella solo quiere el dinero, ella traiciona a Edward por dinero, pero el tiempo hace que Bella se de cuenta que siempre estubo enamorada de Edward, cuando ella regrese por el Edward la perdonara?
1. Chapter 1

-Buenos Dias Querida- ese era mi padre, abri mis ojos para ver mi horrible presente lleno de pobresa-  
Bella: Hola padre como amaneciste? - pregunte, ya que estaba enfermo de gripe-  
Charlie: Bien querida, solo un poco resfriado como siempre, pero levantate que se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela -tuvo que recordarme, me lenate y me metia al baño para una ducha, el agua estaba helada como siempre jamas nos alcanzaba para comprar agua tibia como los ricos, odio mi vida llena de pobresa, sali del baño envuelta de una toalla y me cambie me puse una blusa manga larga por el horrible frio que tenia de la ducha y el frio de afuera, unos vaqueros y mis zapatillas ya que odiaba el con mi mochila en mano, mi padre seguro ya se habra ido al trabajo como siempre, con lo poco que le dan, apenas pude tomar medio vaso de leche ya que no habia, tome un poco de dinero para que me alcanzara para algo y no depender siempre de mi amiga Rosalie, la rica del salon, tome las llaves de la casa y camine hacia la casa de Rose, mi padre simepre me cuestionaba de por que no me llevaba mi coche, como cree que me lo podria llevar al publico, era una chatarra sin pintara era horrenda haci que preferia caminar hasta la casa de los Hale, padres de Rose y Jasper y que Rose me lleve en su auto de ultimo modelo, si eso era poco para llegar a su casa cuando alguien suena la bocina detras mio, volteo y veo un hermoso volvo plateado, pude ver atraves del vidro un hermoso joven de ojos color esmeralda, se me hacia conocido y mucho, se paro cerca de mi bajo la ventana y me pregunto.  
-Te llevo a la escuela? - lo conocia?  
-Amm...te conosco? - pregunte, era muy conocido  
-Veo que no me conoces, dejame presentarme, Soy Edward Cullen, voy contigo en la classe de biologia - por dios podria ser el? el hijo de los cullen's ellos son unos ingenieros muy exitosos los mas ricos de la escuela, habia escuchado de ellos ya que jasper el hermano de rose se lleva muy bien con ellos  
- Por dios!tus padres son los ingenieros? tus hermanos es Emmett Cullen y Alice Cullen? -pregunte por dios era el el mas rico de la escuela entera sus padre son fundadores de la escuela  
- veo que te impresionaste, si yo soy Edward Cullen hijo de los ingenieros cullen, pero se nos hace tarde para la escuela y la case de rosa esta un poco lejos te molesta si te llevo? -que si me molestaba era una pregunta,lo amaba  
-claro que no, seria un placer que me lleves a la escuela! -dije mientras lke daba la mano -perdon por no presentarme soy Isabel...  
-Isabella Marie Swan, te gusta que te de digan Bella verdad! -me interrumpio, pero como sabia todo eso!? me espiaba?  
-Como sabes todo eso? me espias? -pregunte en forma de chiste  
-No claro que no, pero los dos tenemos una clase juntos! -dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia su volvo, me sente en el copiloto y el en el volante  
-Cierto, me caes bien, Bella para ti -dije cuando vi que nos aproximabamos hacia la escuela, y vi a Rose preocupada cerca de su auto, y a su lado ...Emmett, a mi algo me decia que Emmett queria con ella.  
-Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta? -pregunte  
-Claro la que quieras!  
-Bien como tu eres hermano de Emmett me preguntaba, crees que Emmett quiere a Rose? bueno yo tengo mis teorias! -dije algo apenada, senti mis mejillas arder  
-Pues tus teorias son ciertas, pero no digas nada, Emmett confio en mi, y yo en ti! - agache mi mirada, Edward se estaciono en el parquimetro de la escuela, sali del auto y fui directo en direcion de Rose  
-Bella Swan, donde DEMONIOS ESTABAS! - me grito, upps' creo que hise mal  
-bueno yo...ammm...yooo -estab muy nerviosa  
-Tu que!? RESPONDE! -upps' ahora esta enojada  
-Rose,fue mi culpa me la encontre en camino hacia tu casa y nos quedamos charlando y me ofreci a traerla - Edward le explicaba las cosas a Rose  
-oooohhh, estaba contigo, aaa, no te preocupes,, y Bella am te veo en el almuerzo - se marcho y se metio a la escuela junto con Emmett, igual hice yo con Edward, todos se nos quedaban viendo ,y eso me gustaba, podria ser su novia, es como decir que tambien soy rica, solte una sonrisa  
-Se te ve muy bien, me marcho te veo en biologia -Edward lo digo con una sonrisa y un brillo unico en sus ojos-  
-Me marche para ir a mi primera clase,todas muy aburridas, pero se pasaron muy rapido con pensar en Edward, y yo viviendo en una casa enorme y con toda su familia la campana para el almuerzo, iba caminando por los passillos cuando me encontre con Rose.-  
-Hola, has estado muy distraida hoy!? sera por lo de Edward? -que pregunta mas obia-  
-No - fue lo unico que puede decir  
-Vamos, se muy bien que te quiere, y Emmett me dijo lo mismo -Emmett le dijo eso, si no seria por la "confianza que hay entre Edward y Yo escupiria todo lo que se de su amor de Rose  
-Claro ,que no y si es haci me parece perfecto - dije algo preocupada, llegamos a la cafeteria y saque el poco dinero, y me di cuenta que solo era muy poco, no me iba a alcanzar para nada  
-ummm...Rose,creo que no me va a alcanzar - dije con la charola de comida en mis manos  
-No te preocupes, yo lo pago, y nada de "Por favor Rose no lo hagos" o ninguno reproche entendido!? -pregunto  
-Si capitana - dije con tono de militar  
-Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa, el lugar de siempre, yo estaba comiendo muy tranquila hasta que Rose me interrumpio-  
-Oye Bell's parece que Edward no te quita la mirada de encima - dijo en y tono burlon, haci que decidi voltear y pude ver su perfecto rostro que me miraban con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cuando me vio voltear el tambien volteo rapidamente hacia la ventana, solte una pequeña risita, creo que la escucho, por que su cara se hiso roja, sus hermano, carcajeaban de la risa voltie a ver Rose quien tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.  
-Ves, se nota que te quiere  
-puede que si pero quien dice que yo a el!? - pregunte mientras miraba mi ensalada  
bueno! -hiso un gesto de no sastifacion  
-Volvieron a tocar la campana, Rose se fue a Algebra y yo a Biologia cual eran 2 horas con Edward, entre apresurada al salon ya que me habia detenido en la libreria para ver un libro y se me hiso tarde, toque la puerta-  
-Señorita Swan! -todos me miraban que horror  
-Profesor, puedo pasar? -pregunte ya que si no le decia no me permitia pasar  
-Claro, tome asiento -entre, pero mi lugar de siempre estaba ocupado  
-Amm..profesor..no hay lugar  
-Veo...mira a la de Edward hay uno desocupado toma asiento con el - ughhh, bueno!  
-camine hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el asiento y me sente, lo sentia nervioso-  
-Bien, Hoy haremos trabajo en parejas, justo donde estan el de alado sera su pareja, hoy veremos las celulas por microscopio - dijo el profesor, bien este dia no podia ser peor  
-Veo, que somos pareja de trabajo! - dijo Edward, con su voz aterciopelado , que hiso que me estremeciera  
-Ummm...Sii - dije algo incomoda  
Bien veamos, yo vere atraves del microscopio y tu los anotaras! te parece? haci sobrara tiempo para...no se conocernos? -WOW! Que guapo era  
- Ummm...siii! oye no te han dicho que hermosos ojos tienes? - senti como, me carcomia con la mirada, pero era exitante  
- y a ti lpo hermosa que eres!? - me lo dijo con una voz tan sensual que jamas habia escuchado  
-Gracias, pero al trabajo se ha dicho  
-El miraba al microscopio, un minuto y luego me miraba "discretamente" pero siempre veia cuando me observaba y era algo muy atractivo, me dictaba las celulas y yo las escribia, el tiempo se paso volando-  
-Tienes todo!?  
-Si absolutamente todo, ahora vuelvo se lo llevare al profesor - me ofresi, me levante y camine hasta es escritorio del profesor y se lo entrege el me dio una sonrisa y me lo califico, dijo que "estaba excelente y que Edward y Yo haciamos una muy buena pareja" volvi a mi lugar y le mostre a Edward nuestra calificacion-  
-Buen trabajo compañera! - me sonrio  
-Igual tu Compañero - dije en tono burlon  
-Bien,Bella, Cuentame de tu vida!  
-Bueno, no es tan agradable, pero cuando naci mi madre murio, mi padre se hiso cargo de mi y haci que digamos estamos muy bien economicamente como tu...no! - dije algo triste y agache la mirada  
-ohhhh...tengo una idea!que te parece si yo te ayudo, digo ayudarte con tu utiles y libros puedo invitarte el almuerzo siempre que quieras! -WOW! Claro eso seria estupendo, pero debo hacerme la dificil  
-o..No yo no puedo permitir eso,no simplemente no puedo  
-Por favor, por mi!?  
-Bueno esta bien, solo por ti! - lo tome del cuello y le di un fuerte abrazo iba a darle un beso pero no mejor un abrazo,WOW esto era magnifico, ya no tendre que gastar, hacerse la victima es muy divertido.

WoW! Bella es una malota!


	2. Un dia con los Cullen

"Hacerse la victima es muy divertido apartir de ahora, Edwad Cullen, hijo de los famosos ingenieros, los mas ricos en todo Fork's y el me pagara mis utiles y almuerzo, por fin alguien puede servir para algo, yo no meresco esta pobresa yo deberia estar en el lugar de Alice o Rose, pero no a cambio de eso soy hija de un jefe de policia que a nadie le importa y por eso ganamos esta miseria, por que no puedo ser como ellos, pero bueno de algo me sirve ser yo. Digo soy extremadamemte hermosa y bella, eso sirve de algo, los mas ricos y guapos se enamoran de mi, he visto que el famosisimo Edward Cullen nunca me quita la vista de ensima, eso me gusta eso solo significa una cosa, me quiere WoW se que estoy muy bonita, pero, el...esta guapisimo es todo un encanto, podria casarme con el es el chico mas perfecto, es rico, guapo y es el futuro heredero de la familia Cullen, si me casara con el todo seria perfecto, TODO!"  
Knock, knock, knock - tocaron en mi puerta, ahora que!? Justo orita estaba muy comoda escribiendo en mi diario, bueno abrire  
- pase! - grite mientras estaba recostada en mi cama con mi diario a lado  
- Bella, no queria molestarte, pero una amiga tuya te espera afuera - ese era papa, ugh Rose, hoy no era el dia  
- Dile a Rose que pase - grite aun recostada en mi cama  
- amm...Bella no es rose - Que!? No era Rose! Si no era ella entonces quien era!? que tal si era alguien de la escuela que me descubrio, no nadie en la escuela sabe donde vivo a excepcion de Rose  
-amm...ya bajo - dije algo nerviosa, apuesto que mi padre me escucho!, me cambie con una blusa manga larga color gris claro, mis vaqueros deslavados y mis zapatillas converse negras. Baje lo mas rapido que pude, al llegar a nuestra pequeña sala, mi padre se subio a su pequeño cuarto, para dejarme mas a solas con la acerque a la puerta y vi a una muchacha no mas de unos 16 años, pelo corto negro con las puntas de los pelos apuntando hacia todos lados, algo chaparra, piel palida y muy bien vestida.  
-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo!? - le pregunte a la pequeña forastera  
-Ohhh...que bien que si estas,tu padre me estaba hechando una charla muy larga" que no te encontrabas" y cosas haci, yo sabia que si estabas, estaba apunto de meterme y sacarte de tu cuarto y creme no hubieras querido eso , soy tu hada madr..- me dijo esta pequeña forastera, hablo muy rapido que lo unico que pude rescatar fue " casi entraba y te sacaba de tu cuarto" cual agradesco que haiga venido, la interrumpi por que no paraba de hablar  
- Ammm... Te conosco!? - pregunte, solo me vio con cara de pobre peatona  
- Perdon por no presentarme antes, se que no hablamos mucho y perdon soy rara y hablo muy rapido, soy Alice Cullen y e veni... - la interrumpi, es un Cullen es hermana de Edward, por dios pero que hacia aqui!? No ya vio mi casa le dira a Edward se reira de mi y todos miS sueños seran destruidos!  
- Como!? Una Cullen!? Entonces tu eres hermana de Edward!? - pregunte algo emocionada, ella me podria ayudar con lo que quiero.  
- WoW si sabes quien soy! Preguntaste por Edward WoW el morira por esto, pero volviendo al tema si esa soy! - ugh! Que hacia aqui me pondra en verguenza  
- Pero que haces aqui!? - No podria dejar que Edward viera mi miseria  
-Bueno digamos que obligue a Rose a que me dira tu direcion y vine aqui por que tengo mucho que hacer y decir contigo, seremos amigas - Rose, pero como pudo dijimos que mi direcion era discreta, pero que quedra Alice!?  
-Amm...claro dime de que quieres hablar!?  
-Bueno de mucho pero no aqui...ya se vamos a mi casa y pasamos por Rose!? - que!? Ella intentaba llevarme a su casa!?Bueno seria una muy buena idea eso me ayudaria mil!  
- No. Alice! Y si mejor lo hablamos en casa de Rose!? - lo dije para hacerme la dificil que no era obio que moria por ir a su casa!?  
- SEÑOR SWAN ME LLEVO A SU HIJA UN RATO! - grito ese pequeño duende, sonrio y me jalo de la mano hasta su coche que estaba afuera del cartucho donde vivia! Su coche era uno de ultimo modelo hermoso, amarrillo lo bueno es que no vio la horrible chatarra que yo tengo! Pasamos por la mansion de Rose, Alice le toco el clarcxon y salio toda areglada, muy bien vestida y eso me extraño ella no viste haci!  
-amm...que le paso a Rose!? - le pregunte a Alice  
-Por que te gusta!?  
-Pues a decir verdad se ve bien - era cierto se veia muy bien, una falda color rosa pastel cual iba conjunto con un saco del mismi color y un sombrero color crema con una flor rosa de adorno, zapatillas altas blancas y una delicada cebolla en su veia muy bien para decir verdad  
-Lo se yo hise eso - me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. WoW tenia un buen gusto con la moda  
-Pues tuenes un muy buen gusto con la ropa  
-Lo se por eso estudiare diseño

-Rose llego y se subio al auto-  
- Alice, por que deje que me cambiaras!? -le pregunto en tono de afirmacion a Alice  
-Por que me quieres - sonaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida  
- Esperen ustedes ya se conocian!? - pregunte como siempre la curiosidad me mata  
- Claro, desde la secundaria somos mejores amigas, Jasper es mi novio! Que no sabias!? - WoW eso no me lo esperaba sabia que Jasper queria con Alice pero jamas supe que andaban juntos  
- NOO!no sabia nada! Rose por que nunca me lo dijiste!? - casi reventaba como nunca me conto nada!  
-bueno digamos que no pude, ya saben Jasper es muy resguardado, y cuando me lo conto me hiso jurarle que no le diria a NADIE y eso te incluye Bella!  
- pero si yo y Jasper nos llevamos muy bien, o por lo menos contarme de tu amistad con Alice !? - le reclame  
- BAsta de pleitos, ya llegamos a mi casa y ahora ya sabes yo ando con Jasper y las 3 somos mejores amigas!  
-llegamos a su casa cual no parecia casa en lo absoluto, mas bien era mansion, era muy delicada y fina, entramos y lo primero que vi fue el perfecto rostro de Edward y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, des pues de el Emmett voltie a ver a Rose, quien estaba roja como un tomate solo por que Emmett la volteo a ver, yo see que se quieren.-  
-Hola, bellas damas! -nos saludo el ingeniero Carlisle  
-Buenos Dias señor Cullen - dijimos en sinfonia Rose y yo  
-por favor Carlisle el "señor" me hace sentir viejo - se veia agradable era de pelo color rubio, ojos azules, piel palida y una cara perfectamente refinada, detras de el venia un señora alta de pelo color cobriso, piel palida y de ojos color miel, supuse que era la madre de Edward eran identicos.  
-Hola chicas yo soy Esme - nos saludo la señora con una voz muy elegante  
-Buenos dias señora Cullen - dijimos en sinfonia otra vez  
-Esme por favor - sonreimos todos  
-Padres, ellas son mis amigas ella es Rose - dijo apuntando a Rose - y ella Bella - me apunto a mi-  
-Haci que ella es la famosisima Bella, la que una gente que esta a mi lado tomando agua pasa la mayoria del tiempo hablando - dijo en tono burlon, a lado de Emmett se encontraba Edward tomando agua, al cual escuchar el relato de Emmett escupio agua, ya sabia a quien se referia yo senti mis mejillas arder hasta su limite.-  
-Emmett, no pongas en vergueza a tu hermano - lo regaño Esme, todos soltaron una risista menos Edward y yo que moriamos de verguenza  
-Bueno basta de ...esto les enseñare la casa, vengan - os tomo de la mano y nos jalo hasta un pasillo, subimos no se cuantos escalones, unas escaleras recorimos unos cuartos hasta que por fin Alice nos hiso parar-  
-Bueno este es mi cuarto - dijo alice mientras nos empuja hasta adentro, era hermoso era morado con adornos blancos un color muy elegante y un poco de vino, su cama era enorme al igual que su tocador, su cuarto era como del tamaño de mi casa.-  
-Por dios Alice' tu cuarto es como mi casa entera - dije en tono de asombro  
-No es para tanto, tu casa es chiquita pero bonita - dijo Alice, si claro "bonita" es horrible. - vengan les mostrare mi closet, les encantara- nos dijo nos tomos de la mano y nos arrastro, si se puede decir hasta haya, su closet era blanco era enorme al igual que su cuarto peor tenia diferentes seciones unos de pantalones, blusas,camisas,vestido ,acsesorios, zapatos y mas. tenia hasta un mini sillon y un espejo gigante.  
-WoW! Alice, de verdad esto es hermoso, es un sueño - dije con las manos en mi boca  
-Bueno no es tanto, peor vamos al grano, quiero hablar con ustedes y esto me esta quemando!  
-Claro, dinos!? -pregunto Rose en tono de preocupacion  
-Vamos a sentarnos en mi cama y platicamos - nos dijo llevandonos hasta su cama  
-Bien al grano, Rose espero y no te molestes por esta pregunta se que tu eres privada con lo intimo pero me carcome y tal ves y te ayude!? - nos dijo mientras nosotras estabamos sentadas y ella sacaba de un minicongelador un botesote de nieve de chocolate  
-Sii' dime cual es tu duda? - pregunto /rose tomando su cuchara  
- ¿Te gusta Emmett? - pregunto  
-Alice' no empecemos por favor - le pidio  
-Vamos solo responde - creo, que estaba muy atenta  
-Bueno para decir verdad sii' me encanta es tan tierno, amable conmigo y me encanta que esta bien gradunlon - nos dijo con voz de alegria. WoW no sabia eso!  
-Lo sabia,Lo sabia no te preocupes Rose' yo te ayudo - dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante  
-y ahora esta pregunta para ti Bella - upps' ahora?  
-Ummm...si dime!? -pregunte algo nerviosa  
-¿Te gusta Edward? - me pregunto,ughh.. que hago no lo amo, absolutamente no, para nada, pero es un muy buen partido, y talves Alice me puede ayudar para conseguir lo que quiero, si lo mejor es decir que si!, pero debo hacerme mas dificil!  
-Alice...te voy a ser sincera..sii' es tan perfecto el dia en que me trajo a la escuela lo llegue a conocer y me encanto su forma de ser! - dije algo con entusiasmo y emocionada, espero haberlo hecho bien ya que no soy nada buena mintiendo  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CUÑADAS! - grito Alice - bien Bella como futura cuñada que eres, claro yo te ayudare a conseguirte a Edward, no me gusta tu estilo de vestidura, apartir de ahora, yo me encargo de tu vestimenta -upps' ahora si estoy en un lio, me conseguira aEdward, si eso es perfecto, pero no lo amo, como voy a poder engañarlo, que tal si el no me quiere eso complicara las cosas!?


End file.
